She's Falling Apart
by Living4themoment
Summary: Just a little thing I thought of. Set for shortly before Mac's mother left. My first FF so be kind.


* * *

Alright, this is my first fanfic so please be kind. I always wondered if there was more to Mac's story than what we know so I found the perfect song to kind of mess around with Mac as a teenager, shortly before her mom left. Try and go along with it. The song is called She's Falling Apart by Lisa Loeb. Lyrics in Italics.

Disclaimer : I own nothing, just messing with them.

* * *

Arizona

_They pull up their chairs to the table.  
She stares at the food on her plate  
At the toast and the butter, her father and mother,  
she pushes away.  
_

" Sarah, eat please?" Deanne, Mac's mom, pleads. But it's to no avail, Sarah simply won't do anything. She senses something is wrong. Her father, although not very observant, is beginning to realize something is wrong as well. Sarah looks at her plate and then to her mom and dad and excuses herself from the table and slowly walks towards her bedroom.

_And they rise in the morning,  
and they sleep in the dark.  
And even though nobody's looking,  
she's falling apart._

The following morning Sarah woke to the sicking sounds of hand on flesh and her mother's frightened scream. She was used to this. Slowly, she prepares to go to school knowing people were beginning to wonder. She could only hide so many of the bruses. Her father's drinking has gotting bad and it was no longer just her mother he hit. She grabbed her bag and prepared herself to face the dark demon on the other side of her door.

_She gets home from school too early  
and closes the door to her room  
There's nothing inside her,  
she's weak and she's tired of feeling like this._

Sarah just couldn't take it anymore. A teacher at school commented on a slightly dark bruise forming on her cheek from where her father hit her this morning. The teacher told her to go to the counsler's office but she couldn't. She just kept walking along until she was home. She couldn't go on like this. She was falling apart.

_And they rise in the morning,  
and they sleep in the dark.  
And even though nobody's looking,  
she's falling apart._

She fell asleep that night crying at the sound of her mother and father yelling yet again. Maybe they didn't care. She didn't know anymore. People were questioning her and when she made up excuses many no longer believed them. Her own mother didn't believe the lies anymore. When on a chance her father wasn't completely drunk he even saw the change in Sarah.

_They call her for dinner, she makes up a reason  
she looks at her arms and she rolls down her sleeves  
and her mother is starting to see through her lies  
and last night her father had tears in his eyes._

Another dinner skipped, another lie not believed. She couldn't face them tonight. They were arguing all afternoon and she couldn't face them after what she'd done. Her wrists were still a crimson red from the blood that had been running down them just minutes before. She knew they were catching on. It's to hard to face the monsters making her who she is.

_And they rise in the morning,  
and they sleep in the dark.  
And even though nobody's looking,  
she's falling apart._

She was awake when her father passed out that night. Her mom came in with tears in her eyes but her pride wouldn't let them fall for she knew what she was about to do would crush her daughter. She tucked Sarah in although she was old enough, kissed her forehead, and whispered I love you into the silent room. As she walked towards the door she heard a teary Sarah softly whisper " I love you too Mom."

She didn't know that night would be the last she heard her mothers crys or her mothers voice but the next morning upon awaking not a note left in place. Her mom's things were gone along with the only hope she ever had. She looked upon her father who sat still as a statue in the chair looking towards the door her mother walked out of and she couldn't help it.

She Fell Apart.

_And we rise in the morning  
and we sleep in the dark  
and even though nobody's looking,  
she's falling apart._

* * *

So honestly, what did you all think?? Reviews please. 


End file.
